


Finally, Peace

by MOCHS



Series: Aeon Ever After [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOCHS/pseuds/MOCHS
Summary: Ada thinks about the next move to make in her life at the end of a mission. A short oneshot sequel to "At the End of the Day." Takes place after chapter 17 of my other Ada-centric fic "Life".





	Finally, Peace

Her eyes opened tiredly to the sight of the sleeping couple seated across her. Smiling faintly, she turned her head towards the window where the Sun was slowly rising and its beams glistened off the water. The sudden peace and stillness was so surreal and she wondered if it was a dream. If it was, maybe she did not want to wake up from it. However, her sides ached slightly and that indicated what had transpired earlier was very real.

Is this what serenity was like? Having quiet, tender moments with a loved one? Could she retire for good and lounge with a certain blonde for the rest of her life? The raven haired woman was sure the past would always catch up to those who experienced Raccoon City. No one had a truly happy ending even if that place had long been decimated. The threat of BOWs always seemed to find them in unexpected places. She thought long and hard about her conflicted feelings of either resigning herself to fate or walking away from it and starting afresh. After all, there was always a saying that it was never too late to begin a journey.

The brunette woman in front of her had stopped taking on fieldwork anyway. An exception was made for this mission. Maybe she could take a leaf from her book. After numerous years of constantly running and living on the edge, perhaps it was the right moment to slow down. They were getting too old for this. She had no one to answer to, anyway. The ex-spy could do whatever she wanted with her life. Then why, was she being so hesitant? Perhaps the feeling of stepping out of her comfort zone that she lived and breathed for decades was somewhat foreign and untouchable for her.

The Sun's rays managed to reflect some of its golden surface from the bulky male's wedding ring into her eyes. That was her answer. It was time to take charge of her life and live it without regrets. The first step was always the hardest but she decided right then and there to leave the life behind.

Closing her eyelids to inhale a deep breath and opening them again, she looked at her surroundings in a new perspective. The ocean was a picture of calm and the orange horizon exuded a warm comfort. The whirring of the choppers was annoying at first but it was quickly lulling her to sleep. For the first time, she was not fighting fatigue and Ada willingly gave into it. Finally, there was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my previous one shot "At the End of the Day".
> 
> I decided to give Ada a somewhat happy ending. Let's face it, people do encounter mid-life crisis and not everyone wants to continue their career forever. I don't think the heroes in Resident Evil would want to keep fighting till they're old and grey. I believe they are tired and want to rest which is why Chris was so eager to pass the torch to Piers. Though I think they won't step away from fighting BOWs completely. Maybe they'll become support crew instead of being on the field.
> 
> That said, the couple mentioned at the start of the chapter is Chris and Jill. If you dislike the Valenfield or Aeon ship, I respect that but remember to focus on the story. Shipping is not the main focus of this one shot.


End file.
